bluemacawfandomcom-20200215-history
Jewel
|gender= Female |image= |films= Rio Rio 2 |shorts= |television= |games= Rio multiplayer party game Angry Birds: Rio Rio Video Game (DS version) |books= |voice= |alias= Jewel Gem of the Forest Mom (by her kids) Honey (by Blu) Angel (by Blu) Baby Bird (by Nico) Hot Wing (by Pedro) My little girl (by Eduardo) Juju (by Roberto) Wildflower (by Mimi) |appearance= Cerulean feathers with black talons, black beak, and blue eyes |fate= Be free and live in the wild (Rio) Settle down in the jungle with Blu and her family (Rio 2) Reunite with her father (succeeded) |relationships= Blu (mate) Carla, Bia and Tiago (children) Nico and Pedro (friends) Rafael (close friend/former tour guide) Tulio (temporary caretaker) Eduardo (father) Mimi (aunt) Roberto (childhood friend) |enemies= Nigel Smugglers Fernando (temporary) |quote= What are you doing?! "Quem é você? Quê está fazendo aqui?" (Translates to "Who are you? What are you doing here?") }} Jewel is the of the movie Rio. She is the lead female character in both Rio and Rio 2. Throughout Rio, she is Blu's love interest and later becomes his mate and mother to their three chicks, Carla, Bia and Tiago. In Rio 2, it is revealed that Jewel is the daughter of Eduardo, niece to Mimi and childhood friend of Roberto. Biography In Rio for the first time]] When it is discovered that Jewel is the last female of her kind, she is taken to Tulio Montero's Aviary, to await the only male of the species, Blu. Upon meeting for the first time, Jewel attacks Blu before realizing that he looks like her and is of the same species. She leads him to find an escape route, but he unknowingly attempts to kiss her. Outraged & Disgusted, Jewel attacks Blu. Later, while trying to escape, she is captured by a boy named Fernando, who takes her and Blu to a band of Poachers, who chain the two together. Jewel attempts another escape, aided and abetted by Blu (who opens the cage, but whose inability to fly drags her down). Forced to move on foot, they barely manage to escape the Poachers' pet Cockatoo, Nigel, and head into the jungle. The next morning, Blu and Jewel try to get the chain off with one of Blu's ideas, (to smash the chain with a large rock suspended in the air) which fails when the rope-vine used becomes stuck on Blu's beak. They then meet Rafael, who offers to take them to see his friend Luiz to remove the chain. Upon their journey to Luiz, Jewel and Rafael try to help Blu learn to fly, failing when Blu makes a last minute decision to hang on to the cliff as they jump off. After catching rides with various hang gliders, they crash onto the beach below. Making their way into town, they meet Pedro and Nico, who, having given Blu romantic advice the day before, assume that it worked, to her annoyance. Informed that they have just missed the tram that would take them to Luiz, Jewel and Blu are taken to a bird samba club. Inspired by the music, Blu starts to dance, which impresses Jewel. Jewel dances a beautiful duet with Blu, and just as it seems they're about to kiss, the party is accosted by a band of Marmosets, hired by Nigel to find them. A battle ensues, with Jewel and Blu working together to best some of the Marmosets. As the tram arrives, they are given a lift to it by Kipo. on the tram]] On the tram, Jewel and Blu share some awkward, near-romantic moments as Pedro and Nico sing to set the mood. When they arrive at Luiz', Jewel is surprised to learn that Luiz is a Bulldog. To remove the chain, Luiz tries to saw through it using a table saw, and in the ensuing chaos, accidentally lubricates Jewel and Blu's feet with his drool, freeing them. Jewel is overjoyed to be able to fly, but spots Blu waling in the opposite direction. She asks him to stay, but he tells her he can't spend the rest of his life walking around after her. Angered, Jewel responds by telling him it's not her fault he can't fly. Blu retaliates by claiming to hate samba. Incensed, Jewel says "See you round, pet!" and leaves. As she tearfully flies away, she is captured by Nigel and used as bait to lure Blu to the Poachers. The trap works, and Jewel, Blu and their friends are loaded into the Poachers' plane, which takes off. During the flight, Blu escapes, frees Jewel, and together they free the others. The birds fly out of the plane, except for Jewel, who knows Blu is still scared to fly. As she tries to comfort him, he is pinned by Nigel. Jewel tries to help, but is knocked into the plane's wall, causing a cage to fall on her wing, injuring it. After Blu gets rid of Nigel, Jewel falls out of the plane, and Blu jumps after her. Jewel calls Blu crazy for coming after her, but after hearing him say that he won't let her go, she kisses him. The kiss awakens the rhythm of Blu's heart, finally enabling him to fly. Blu flies Jewel to Linda and Tulio, who attempt to tend to her wing. Jewel, still distrustful of humans, is wary, but Blu convinces her to let Tulio help. Some time later, a fully healed Jewel is released into the wild, joined by Blu. They make their home in the newly opened Blu Bird Sanctuary, raising their three chicks together. In Rio 2 Jewel has settled down with her mate, Blu and her three children in Rio. We first see Jewel dancing with Blu at an New Years Eve party, hosted by Nico and Pedro. Jewel is happy and flirtatiously sings and dances with Blu even lovingly calling him her "one and only." Suddenly, the pair spot Rafael, whom they thought was babysitting their children, dancing next to them. Jewel and Blu are immediately worried when Rafael tells them Luis the bulldog is watching the kids. Just then, Luis comes dancing into shot. Jewel demands to know where the kids are and is shocked and worried when Luis tells her and Blu he left them with Tiny. Jewel and Blu arrive just in time to stop their children from lighting a set of fireworks with Tiny strapped to them. Blu tells the kids they must stay safe, due to them being the last Blue Spix's Macaws left on the planet. The kids then argue and tell him he always says no to everything. When Blu asks Jewel if he always says no, she automatically replies yes before quickly changing it to no, to which Carla responds "Great, now Mom saying it too." Suddenly, the lit match Blu was holding burns him and he drops it before realising his tail feathers are on fire. He desperately tries to put them out and accidently lights the fireworks with Tiny still strapped to them. Blu hurriedly tries to untie her and gets stuck himself. He yells at everyone to fly before rocketing up into the air. Jewel and her kids land on Christ the Redeemer and Jewel protectively shields her chicks from the explosion with her wings before watching Blu crash down next to them, scorched but unharmed. She then snuggles up next to him as the family watch the colourful fireworks explode in front of them. A few days later, Jewel can be seen exclaiming happily and flying through the streets of Rio to the Blu Bird Sanctuary, squawking happily at Fernando when he wishes her good morning. She lands on the family's tree house but is confused when she cannot find anyone. Suddenly, she hears Blu and the kids down in Linda and Tuilo's cottage, making pancakes. Jewel is frustrated because she doesn't like the fact her children are moving away from the bird lifestyle and embracing a human one, like Blu. She tells Blu she found a Brazil nut and wants to show the kids how to open one. Tiago then says Blu already showed them and pops the lid of a can of Brazil nuts, much to Jewel's annoyance. Just then, Carla tells her parents they are on TV. Linda and Tuilo believe they have found a wild Blue Spix Macaw deep in the Amazon jungle. Jewel is shocked when she finds out they may be more of them out there. She tells Blu she wants to go to Amazon and help Linda and Tuilo find them, much to Blu's displeasure. Jewel tells Blu she is sick and tired of seeing her kids behaving like humans, with iPods and TV and pancakes. She thinks it's time for the kids to go back to their roots. Reluctantly, Blu agrees. Personality Rio Jewel is thought to be the "gem of the forest" but don't let those beautiful feathers and that soft singing voice fool you. Jewel is feisty, fierce and independent. She cherishes her freedom and would never look into a cage, let alone fly into one. She thrives being free and happy and is disgusted when she finds herself stuck with a "pet." However, Jewel soon realises that being grounded maybe isn't the worst thing. In Rio, she meets blu and starts to act hostile at him, but she starts to fall in love. Rio 2 After becoming a mother, Jewel is a bit less snarky and insensitive like the first film and her relationship with her beloved mate, Blu, has definitely improved. She still has her free spirit and desires to be free in the wild. She still longs to be living in the wild and is constantly annoyed when she sees Blu and her children living like humans. Jewel decides that the family should return to their roots and she, her children, Nico and Pedro, Rafael and a reluctant Blu are soon travelling to the Amazon Rainforest. Once there, Jewel is reunited with her long lost father, Eduardo, her aunt Mimi and her suave childhood flame, Roberto. Jewel is thrilled to be back home and immediately feels like this is where she belongs. Relationships Blu Blu is Jewel's mate and the two love each other very much on occasion calling each other their "one and only." Blu sometimes irritates Jewel with his dependence on human items and his love for the human lifestyle but Jewel will always be there for Blu. Carla Carla is Jewel and Blu's eldest child. Jewel and Carla have a close mother/daughter relationship and love each other very much. Bia Bia is Jewel and Blu's second child. Bia and Jewel are also very close and share their love of the world around them (as shown when the two fly with a swarm of butterflies together.) Bia resembles her mother the most out of the three chicks. Tiago Tiago is Jewel and Blu's only son and their youngest child. He sometimes frustrates Jewel with his misbehaviour and mischievous personality and Jewel is quick to blame him for things like when Nigel accidentally set off the boat horn, waking everyone up. Jewel scolded Tiago and warned him to stop fooling around, despite his indignation. Nevertheless, Tiago means a lot to Jewel and she will protect him from anything. Eduardo Eduardo is Jewel's stern long lost father. Jewel was separated from him when she was very young after loggers invaded their home. Jewel never expected to find her father in the Amazon and is ecstatic to be reunited with him. According to Eduardo, Jewel looks just like her late mother. Eduardo and Jewel are very close. Roberto Roberto is Jewel's childhood friend and possible flame. The two were obviously quite close growing up as they have adopted nicknames for each other such as "Juju" and "Beto." Roberto seems to be the perfect guy and its very possible that him and Jewel may have ended up together if Jewel hadn't gone missing. Appearance Rio Jewel appears in the hit comedy adventure Rio as the main female role. She is introduced to Blu as the last female of her kind and with Blu being thought of as the last male, Linda (Blu's owner) and Tuilo (a bird specialist from Rio De Janeiro) travel to Rio so Blu and Jewel can save their species. Blu is very nervous about meeting Jewel but when he sees her, he quickly falls in love. However, Jewel is shown to be very feisty and extremely distrustful towards humans, the polar opposite to Blu who has spent his whole life living with a human, Linda. Throughout the movie, Blu accidently finds countless ways to irritate Jewel who is desperate to be free. However, Jewel soon finds herself falling in love with Blu and is extremely touched when Blu selflessly jumps out of a plane to save her despite him not being able to fly. By the end of the movie, Jewel has become Blu's mate and the two can be seen singing, dancing and flying together with their three chicks. Rio 2 Jewel resumes her role as lead female in the hit comedy/adventure sequel Rio 2. Jewel is now living happily with her mate, Blu and her three children. However Jewel realises that her children are becoming less like birds and more like humans. So she decides to travel to the Amazon Rainforest with Blu and the kids to help Linda and Tuilo find the Blue Macaws. Once there, Jewel is reunited with her long lost father, Eduardo, her aunt Mimi and her childhood friend Roberto who becomes a constant source of jealousy for Blu who immediately feels out of place, not only in the jungle but in the tribe. Trivia * It is possible that Jewel is fluent in, not just English, but Portuguese as well. This can be seen when Jewel first meets Blu. She tackles him to the floor and demands to know who he is. "Quem é você? O que está fazendo aqui? Que?" Translated this means : "Who are you? What are you doing here? What?" And seeing as Jewel lives in Rio, it is very likely she can speak Portuguese (although we never hear her speaking it again.) * We don't know for sure what happened to Jewel's mother but it's assumed she died in the logging attack that separated Jewel from her father, Eduardo and the rest of the Blue Macaw tribe. After they are reunited, Eduardo tearfully tells Jewel she is beautiful just like her mother. * Jewel is gifted in flight, dancing and singing. * Her nickname for Roberto is "Beto." * Jewel married Blu at Linda and Tulio's wedding. * Jewel's favourite food are Brazil nuts. * Her age is unknown but in human years, you could place her at early thirties. * Jewel's last name is unknown. It is possible she took Blu's, Gunderson, when she married him but her character profile on any site simply says Jewel. * Her favourite colour is light purple. * Despite being apart for at least 20 years, Jewel and her father recognised each other almost immediately. * In the promo pictures for Rio, Jewel can be seen wearing a pink flower on her head. This is just an added accessory. Jewel doesn't wear anything on her head in the first movie and in the second film, she can be seen briefly wearing a white flower in her wedding pictures and Roberto also places a yellow flower on her head during the song "Beautiful Creatures" but both are very brief. Gallery * Search Rio Jewel for images * Quotes "Blu, what are you doing?! You're crazy!" "Fine! See ya around, pet!" "You look like me." "I'm trying to escape." "Oh, be careful Blu! They might snuggle you to death!" "We're more like chained-to-each-other birds!" "It's about time this family got a little air under our wings!" "We're not people, we're birds!" "Daddy!" "I missed you so much!" "Blu IS my family and I'm not leaving him behind!" "I just don't know if it's your... exact area of expertise." References Category:Characters